


Celestial

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: They are the sun and the moon, eternally in dance, always reaching, never touching.They are goddesses, and the Great Mother gives them their tasks. But sometimes the great plans of heaven must be changed.Especially in the pursuit of love.A Gods AU and also a divine story explaining the origins of the cycle of the moon, lunar eclipses, and solar eclipses.Posted on August 21st, 2017, the day of the Great American Eclipse





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crikadelic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crikadelic/gifts).



They are the sun and the moon, eternally in dance, always reaching, never touching.

 

When the world was new, they were both born from the great mother. The sun came first. Dark of skin and hair, bright eyes and radiant beauty flowing from her like light. She could be kind, but she could also be harsh, for the world was her land, and she danced upon it as she willed.

 

The moon, by contrast, was pale as the rivers of milk in the heavens, pale eyes and skin. The only bright part of her was her hair, spun from the light the sun gifted the great mother as she created the child.

 

Set in motion around the earth, they ran and played, always moving, never still. The sun illuminated the moon, making her glow despite having no light of her own.

 

It was in this way the world worked for years. Sun and moon, young women, happily running after the other as they played, the great mother watching from the distance in the stars.

 

But one day the moon tired. She was less in body than the sun, and after millennia of play, she had grown weary. The sun, always facing forward, turned to smile at her distant companion.

 

But the moon was nowhere to be seen, hiding in the shadow of the earth in order to rest.

 

The sun came to a halt, time freezing as she did. She called out to the moon.

 

No response came.

 

The sun resumed her path, looking for the moon as she did, and horrified when she could not find her. She cried out to the great mother, but the great mother heard not her cries.

 

The sun, having lost her only friend, tore her garments and wailed. The earth felt her anguish, beginning to grow cold as the distance increased between them, the sun retreating further into the heavens to mourn.

 

The moon awoke, chilled, and rose, gathering her great white coats about her. The earth was wrong, cold and growing barren, and she cried out for the sun, trying to find her. But when she could not, she resumed her lonely vigil around the cold planet. But she knew the sun still remained in the heavens, for even at a distance, her light cast a faint glow upon the earth.

 

The moon drew her knees to her head, shivering and quiet, hoping for her friend to return.

 

The great mother heard the cries of the earth, and sought out the sun, asking her to return. The sun did as asked, weeping for her lost friend.

 

The moon, shivering, lifted her head as the sun's light grew brighter, and then as the sun returned.

 

The heavens froze as they saw each other once more, the sun frozen in shock at the sight of the moon in her heavenly garb, and then moon, lost in ecstasy, ran forward, her coats trailing.

 

They embraced, and as they did, the world fell dark, for the moon, although small, was a being of heaven. In the sun's embrace, the chill faded from her body, and the sun held her friend close, memorizing the feeling of her skin, which she had never felt before.

 

In this moment, the golden brown eyes of the sun met those ice blue eyes of the moon, and some emotion they had never before known surged through their bodies. But before they could question it, the great mother pulled them apart to restore the world before all was lost.

 

Soon, the moon required rest again. Gone were the days of youth, where her energy was boundless. As her body grew heavier with adulthood, she had grown exhausted. She told the sun of her intentions this time, and the sun nodded.

 

The sun had also left behind the days of youth, but had instead grown taller, muscles lean and strong making her journey through the heavens easier. She waited the moon's return, her cloak of wings allowing her to travel as she willed, but the earth moved to keep the moon in rest, and prevent the sun from drawing near.

 

And so the moon returned, and the sun grew frustrated. Even in her deepest grief, she had never slept, so she did not understand the moon's need for rest.

 

When it came time for the moon to once more sleep, the sun waited until the earth was off guard, and then bolted around the earth.

 

The moon had curled up among her coats and cloaks, eyes closed, breath quiet. She seemed quietly in peace, but the sun saw her eyes begin to open.

 

The sun's great light had awoken her, and the moon tiredly rose. But as she did, her garments fell from her body, and the sun beheld her as she never had before.

 

"You are beautiful."

 

The moon blushed, and then pulled away. "You should not be here!" She cried out, pulling her garments close again.

 

The sun reached out towards her, but the earth intervened, coming between them. The sun withdrew, realizing she had went too far.

 

As the moon returned from her rest, the sun did not look upon her, for fear told her to do such would be to lose the friend she dearly cherished.

 

The moon called out to her, and the sun responded, but no longer did the sun grace her with the light and beauty she once had. The moon grew lonely, for no face looked at her with a smile anymore.

 

The great mother felt the worry and fear in the heart of the sun, and the pain and sorrow in the heart of the moon, and knew of the events from the tales of the earth. She swept down from the heavens, taking the moon into her cloak and speaking.

 

She told the moon of love, and the moon knew that this was what she felt for the sun. The great mother nodded kindly, and spoke a few words of wisdom.

 

"You were made of love, and find yourself in love, but first comes the tasks I have given you. However, I can say to you that occasionally, love must come first. Go to her."

 

The moon nodded, and then rushed through the heavens towards the sun. When she reached the sun, she touched her.

 

The sun felt the cool touch of the moon, and turned, fearing something wrong deeper in the heavens, but instead the moon's cool lips brushed against hers.

 

The earth fell into darkness, but the warmth the sun had already shed upon it that day prevented it from growing cold.

 

The sun stepped back in shock, but the moon did not let go of her, holding her close.

 

"Beloved... will you reveal to me what I revealed to you?"

 

The sun stopped, but then nodded. 

 

Her golden cloak of feathers fell away, leaving her bare, skin as dark as the night. She reached out for the moon, hesitant.

 

The moon nodded, stepping forward, and the great coats she wore were gently pulled away by the sun.

 

They were shy at first, but soon they found themselves close, cool skin and warm skin pressing together, their love for each other expressed in the darkness upon the face of the earth. The sun wished she never had to let her lover go, and the moon wished to remain forever in her warm embrace.

 

But after they had rested, the sun finally knowing what it meant to tire, they knew they must return to their godly duties. They parted in silence, their fingers finally separating, but there was a promise in their eyes that they would love each other again one day.

 

As they continued their cycles through the heavens, the moon felt herself growing even more tired, and soon her body ached in ways it never had before, even during her periods of rest. And she grew round. In confusion, she sought out the great mother, who came when she felt the panic in the moon's body.

 

The great mother had stopped in surprise when she saw the swell to the moon's body, hidden from the sun by her heavenly cloaks, but then her joyous laughter rang out through the heavens. She once again took the moon into her cloak and spoke to her.

 

The sun's love and passion had sparked something inside the moon's body. A child. The moon should fear not, for when the time came, the great mother would attend to her.

 

The moon smiled and kept her body a secret from the sun, even when it became hard to do so. The sun quietly gazed at her lover from the distance, knowing she was hiding something, but not knowing what. But she knew it brought the moon great joy, so she simply smiled across the distance.

 

When the moon withdrew once more into the great mother's cloak, the sun continued her journey, quiet and contemplative, until she heard a cry. Not a cry of pain, fear, or joy.

 

The cry of a child.

 

The sun rushed to see what had caused the cry, and as the great mother pulled away from the moon, the sun saw the moon nursing a child.

 

It was a boy, with skin somewhere between the sun's blackness and the moon's milk white. Hair dark as earth, but eyes pale as ice. The sun approached carefully and cautiously, and the moon smiled, showing her their son.

 

The sun wept for joy, kissing the moon, and once again, a darkness fell upon the earth for a time as they admired the child they had created.

 

But eventually, the sun had to withdraw, for the duties of the heavens demanded it.

 

But the child grew fast, and he ran back and forth between his mothers, gleaming with the moon at night, but glowing with the inner light of the sun. Finally, he took his own small place in the heavens as the star of the North, fixed in place as all others rotated around him. The moon and sun knew their happy child was at ease among the stars, his pale light a beacon of hope.

 

Sun and moon smiled as they beheld each other. Cycles passed, and they allowed themselves to meet, darkening the earth for a time before parting again. Occasionally the earth would have to separate them, reminding them that it was not yet the time for love, but they always knew that the other would be there, and their happy young son, running back and forth between the two of them, delivered messages.

 

But as the light fades from the earth and the two embrace once more, the women smile.

 

Love is all they have ever needed, and love will keep them forever.

 

In the heavens, there is the sun and moon, eternally in dance, always reaching for each other and loving each other.

 

And all is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> THE SOLAR ECLIPSE LITERALLY JUST FINISHED AND I AM IN AWE! DEFINITELY A MUST SEE AT LEAST ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!


End file.
